Nafwl Gifts
The term Nafwl Gifts or sometimes just Gifts refers to the three powers given to the Nafilwn when they descended. The powers were given to their offspring, but only to those willing to serve God. Fire The first gift is Nafwl Fire. It differs from holy fire in its purely physical use (holy fire can hurt spirits instead of physical things) but is similar in its nature. Nafwl Fire is bright orange, almost neon, mixed with white flashes. It burns very quickly and completely, and therefore is useful in dispatching Unliving . Ability varies, and though some are able to make their fire do many things, there are three basic functions of the fire: *A blast from the hand, which has enough destructive power to blow a human in half. *A slow burn on the hand, for lighting things on fire or heating things up. *A sphere floating about an open palm for giving light (this will not catch anything on fire, even if the object enters the sphere; its only effect is light and heat). Sight Nafwl Sight differs from true Sight in a few aspects. While with true sight one can see all the spiritual realm, Nafwl Sight reduces spirits into clouds or whisps of of varying brightness. Individual spirits cannot easily be distinguished. However, it has a use that no other forms of Sight have. When one with this ability is combating a Thaeran, he will be able to sense or predict what his foe will do next. It has been described as a "glow...like a wind. You can't see it but you know that it's there." This proves especially useful against Lwhra, which is difficult to combat without knowing where it will attack from. Strength Nafwl Strength, or the "Strength of God's Hand," is immense physical strength, like the name implies. These Nafilwn are even stronger than Nephilim, Molgelthw's Sons, and other supernaturally strong creatures. They do have a limit of strength, unlike Sekaris, though it is very difficult to find anything that can overpower them. The amount of strength varies between Nafilwn randomly. Even small and weak-looking Nafilwn can be given this gift and be stronger than large, strong-looking Nafilwn with it. History and Decline The First Nafilwn recieved their gift in their teen years if they served God. Once it was given, the gift would remain forever, even if the bearer turned away. However, as the Nafilwn turned to sin as a whole, the gifts diminished and disappeared. Other general characteristics replaced them after the Exile, when the race turned to God for good, but these gifts never returned. The Nafilwn on Earth must go to the Governors on their twenty-first birthday to recieve a gift. If they do not have it in their heart to serve God, the Governors will turn them away. However, if they stop serving later in life, their gift remains. Wind-Walking Another skill that was used by the Originals and a few others afterward was what they called "Walking on the Wind." It was literally that: To be able to stand in mid-air as if on solid ground or to fly farther than physically possible when jumping, as well as landing softly from any height. The term "Wind" in Nafwlvarw can refer to La'thos (when it does it is usually pluralised, but that is not consistant enough to draw a definite conclusion) and so it is debatable whether the Nafilwn actually thought they were standing on God Himself or simply the air around them as allowed by God.